


The Wayne Family Petting Zoo

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [33]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, BatPets - Freeform, Batdad, Bruce loves his kids, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Jason has a potty mouth, One Shot, POV Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: Sending his son to Lian's birthday party should have been simple. Bruce didn't know about the petting zoo, or duck mating habits. He didn't expect it to turn into a whole project that involved each of his children. He didn't expect it to trigger his youngest child's temper.He also didn't expect his other children to know exactly how to handle it, but they did.Bruce was never more proud than when he saw them helping each other. That was something that was happening more often as of late. If basically having a petting zoo on the grounds meant he saw even more of it, then Bruce supposed he could deal with a few more animals.





	The Wayne Family Petting Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains a brief but somewhat graphic depiction of ducks mating. If you've never witnessed that, its violent. The specific story Dick described is actually one I witnessed while working at a petting zoo when I was fifteen. My older sister and I ended up bringing home a one-eyed duck.

Bruce sipped his coffee and looked at the spot where his antique liquor cabinet used to be. Now, there was a five hundred gallon aquarium in its place. Damian had discovered some show on Animal Planet that followed around a couple of custom aquarium builders and immediately wanted one. Bruce allowed it, but had to reel his youngest in on the size and design of the tank. As it was, it had turned out really nice. One could have called it discreet, for how well the stand and canopy blended into the décor and moldings of the Manor, if it weren't so big and the choral insert wasn’t quite so bright. 

But he and his son had agreed that keeping the environment natural looking for the fish was best. There was no sense in allowing his son to have more pets if they weren’t going to take proper care of them. In the end, they’d made sure the pump was sound-proof and the all the plumbing was leak-proof, so Alfred was fine with it. Damian was thrilled and even fed the fish himself every day. Bruce liked it well enough. He recognized half the fish from an animated film Dick picked on movie night one time, and wondered if Damian had chosen them because of it or not. 

Once he finished his coffee, Bruce headed out to the turkey coop, where he found his youngest child. 

“Damian, Dick’s going to be here soon to take you to Lian’s party. Are you ready?”

Alfred had picked out a gift for him to give the girl and Bruce could see that he was dressed well enough for a child’s party. He was also frowning at his turkeys. 

“Father, does Martha look alright to you? She’s losing feathers.”

Bruce looked at the turkeys. He could identify Jerry because he was the only male and Thomasina because she was a different color than the others, but he still had trouble telling the other two apart. He focused on the nearest turkey, assuming that was the one Damian had been inspecting. “She looks alright to me. Maybe she’s just adjusting to the warmer weather?”

Damian looked at his father, fallowed his gaze, and then shot him a glare. “That’s Mary. Martha is smaller and has a band of white on her tail feathers.”

Bruce hadn’t decided whether or not to take it as a compliment that Damian had decided to name one of his turkeys Martha. Dick appeared to be honored that his little brother had chosen Mary for one of the other birds and Clark had taken a photo to send to his mother the day he met Martha the turkey. She’d been delighted enough to send Damian a card and a homemade pie. Apparently, she also told all of her friends that ‘Jon’s delightful little friend named one of his turkey’s after me’. It turned out that was worthy of envy in Kansas, or at least, in her circle of friends.

Bruce looked from one brown female turkey to another. 

“Well you have to admit, it _is_ a little difficult to tell them apart when they’re both facing you.” That earned him a ‘humph’ as his son turned to look at the birds again. “We can always call the vet back to give her another check up, if you’re worried. Or we can ask the Kent’s neighbor. He knows all about turkey’s, right?”

That soothed a little of the boy’s ire, but not all of it. He pulled out his phone and snapped a photo of the turkey that still looked fine to Bruce. Then he started typing rapidly. “I’m texting Drake.” 

Somehow, Tim had ended up being Damian’s preferred search engine. Bruce still wasn’t sure whether to take that as a step in the right direction for their relationship or if he should tell Damian to do his own research and leave his brother alone, since he was often busy. Tim never seemed to complain and always did his best to answer his brother’s questions. It was probably the nicest communications they ever had, even if Damian tended to be curt. That made Bruce reluctant to say anything against the action.

By the time Damian had read through the response he’d gotten from Tim, Dick arrived. “Hey, B. Don’t you have a meeting to go to?” He smiled at his father, then his brother. “Hey, Little D. You ready for Lian's party?”

“Almost.” Damian turned to Dick and demanded, “First, does Martha look alright to you?”

Dick frowned. “Well, let’s see...” He entered the coop as he answered and immediately went to the correct bird. He offered her his hand and gentle tone. “Hey, Martha...you okay, girl?”

Damian arched a brow at his father. “See? Richard has no trouble telling them apart.”

Bruce frowned at his youngest. Meanwhile, his eldest looked up, confused. “Something going on?”

“No, just proving a point. Drake already assured me that she is only molting. The others should start soon as well.” Damian turned and started heading for the Manor. “I’m going to retrieve Lian’s present and say goodbye to Pennyworth. Then I’ll be ready to go.”

Dick exited the coop and offered Bruce a sympathetic expression. “Still having a hard time with the new pets?” He patted his father’s shoulder. “You’ll get it. Martha is the smaller brown one with the white band on her tail; Mary is the golden brown one who likes to jump up on things; Thomasina is the big black one that tends to chase Jerry around.”

Bruce looked askance at his eldest son. “How do you know all that?” Dick had come to Gotham to help his family build the coop and transport the new turkeys purchased from the hatchery recommended by Clark’s neighbor. But then he’d gone home to Bludhaven. When he’d come over since, he was usually at the Manor proper or out about town, not hanging out in the turkey coop.

“Little D tells me about them.” Dick shrugged, not quite understanding why their father was surprised. “I always ask after his pets when we talk. They’re important to him.”

“I know that. I just have a lot going on to stop and memorize birds and fish...” Bruce signed. Dick was right. The animals were important to Damian. They should be important to him too. “But I should put in a little more effort.”

Bruce turned back to Dick. He offered his son a small smile. “Thank you, Dick. For taking Damian to the party, _and_ for talking to him everyday. It means a lot to him.”

Dick returned the smile readily but he waved off the gratitude. “I like talking to Little D; no thanks required. I like spending time with him too, and with Lian and Roy. The party will be as much fun for me as for them.”

Normally, Bruce still would have accompanied his sons, but the party happened to land on a day when he needed to attend a meeting at Wayne Enterprises. Tim, as the CEO, had sent a memo to the board and several other employees including Bruce, stating the meeting was mandatory. He also texted Bruce independently to remind him. It turned out they were hashing out the final details to get one of Jason’s propositions passed. If it did, the W.E. community outreach department was going to start scouting locations for their new youth centers.

Bruce hadn’t minded the W.E. meetings so much since he started being able to see Tim at every one. Now he’d be seeing Jason as well. He was looking forward to seeing how they communicated in that setting. To seeing how Jason’s passion and energy looked when focused on something like this. He wondered if his middle sons would clash or compliment each other in a business environment. 

The meeting had been going well. Tim and Jason clearly discussed all of the relevant information beforehand. They came in on the same page and worked together seamlessly. A woman from accounting was asked to make a presentation regarding the budget. She wasn’t the most experienced, but she’d helped her mentor in the department work on it and was definitely passionate about the project. She was also clearly a little flummoxed at having to address the head of the department, several other department heads, the CEO, the board of directors, and Mr Bruce Wayne himself. 

Despite this, the project appeared to be well thought out and well received by the board. Jason answered the questions directed at him well. He was clearly passionate, if slightly obstinate, but was also making a point to be respectful when someone just didn’t get something. If he started to show signs of being frustrated that someone (perhaps intentionally) wasn’t understanding him, Tim would usually step in to summarize what he’d been explaining in a very clear and concise manner. That calmed Jason down and often made the asker back off a little as well. No one wanted to appear foolish in front of their teenage CEO.

During the budget presentation, Tim’s phone chimed. That wasn’t anything new, considering his workload, but it stood out to Bruce because it was Damian’s text alert, not his work one. Normally, Tim would glance at his phone and then wait until the meeting was over to respond unless it was something important. So when he motioned for the woman to keep the presentation going as he texted back, Bruce was mildly concerned despite Tim’s calm demeanor. 

When his phone chimed again within a few seconds of his response, Tim motioned for the presentation to continue once more as he stood and left the room. Through the glass walls, Bruce could see him make a call in the hallway. Tim turned so his father couldn’t read his lips when he was talking, although he kept taking peeks into the conference room. He still maintained his professionalism but he looked somewhat surprised by the call.

After a moment, Bruce realized that his second youngest wasn’t simply keeping an eye on the meeting, he was glancing at his brother. Jason, however, was focused on the presentation and didn’t see him. Bruce cleared his throat and caught his son’s eye when Jason glanced his way. Then he led Jason’s gaze to Tim. Once the two made eye contact, Tim discreetly motioned for Jason to come into the hall.

Jason told the woman to keep going as he left. Bruce could see him ask Tim what was going on. Tim turned them so Bruce couldn’t read the responding conversation. However, Jason started laughing quietly as soon as Tim reported whatever was happening. After a brief exchange between the two, where in they apparently turned Tim’s phone on speaker so Jason could talk to their other brothers as well, they said their farewells. Jason then headed for the elevator while Tim ended the call and re-entered the conference room. 

“Is everything alright?” Bruce asked. 

That, of course, caused everyone in the room to stop talking and turn to look at Tim. Bruce would have face palmed at his mistake if he weren’t so composed.

Fortunately, Tim was equally composed. “Yes, everything’s fine.” He assured Bruce before addressing everyone else with a professional smile. “Just a small family matter, no need for concern. Jason’s taking care of it.”

“Should I start over on anything?” The woman who had been giving the presentation asked. 

“No, that won’t be necessary, Ms Vance. Thank you, but I think we all understand the gist here?” Tim looked over the others present, who nodded or voiced their agreement. “Then I move to pass the proposition and continue onto the next phase.”

After a brief question and answer session, wherein Tim or Ms Vance handled the questions in Jason’s absence, the motion was passed. Bruce was a little disappointed that Jason didn’t get to be there when it was, but he figured his son would be happy enough to get to move onto the next phase of his youth center idea. Plus, there would be more presentations, motions passed, and arguments won before it was over. Balancing family and business was important, especially when you also had to hide a secret identity. It looked like Jason had his priorities in order there, so Bruce was proud.

Tim assigned Ms Vance to work on the project as Jason’s personal financial liaison. She looked equally thrilled and terrified to be given such a position. “Thank you so much, Mr Wayne...er, Todd-Way- _Drake_ -Wayne.” By that point her cheeks were flushed and her hands were trembling with embarrassment. “Sorry, Mr W- _Drake_ -Wayne.”

Tim had looked a little surprised at the start but covered it up quickly. He nodded professionally to the woman. “Its quite all right, Ms Vance. There are a few of us Waynes here now, after all. I suppose it will take some getting used to.”

“Yeah, and I’ve never been very good with hyphenates Mr Way- _shit_ , I mea-” Ms Vance clapped a hand over her mouth when she realized she’d just cursed at the teenage CEO in front of the board and his father, who owned the company. 

“I am _so_ sorry, Mr Way- Todd-Wayne. I mean-”

“That’s fine. Be sure to pass any decisions or complications across Mr. Todd-Wayne before committing to anything and to CC all information regarding the project to me. I want to keep an eye on it.” Tim smiled gently. “I’m sure you’ll do a fine job.”

“I will do my absolute best Mr Way- er, Todd-Way- _Drake_. Oh my fuc-” She covered her mouth with both hands and mumbled another apology through her fingers.

Most of the board was staring at the woman with a mixture of shock and disapproval by that point. One of the board members tsked sympathetically and shook her head. Lucius Fox looked slightly amused. Bruce himself found it funny but he took care not to show it. He didn’t want to add to the woman’s embarrassment. 

He could definitely see her working well with Jason once she relaxed. She had a good mind for numbers, a clear passion for the project, and, apparently, the mouth of a sailor. They would get along fine. He could see why Tim assigned her the job. 

For his part, Tim remained composed. “Ms Vance?” She stopped mumbling apologies through her hands and looked down at him. “If the hyphenates are going to be an issue, perhaps you should simply stick to Wayne? We each answer to it and we aren’t normally all in the same room at work to bring about any confusion.”

She removed her hands from her mouth, and nodded. “Thank you, Mr Wayne.” Her ears and neck were flushed by that point. Bruce couldn’t help but feel a little bad for her. 

Tim offered a short nod to Ms Vance and then addressed the whole room as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. “I think we should call this meeting adjourned. Good work everyone.”

After everyone else filed out of the room -Ms Vance exited and moved down the hall as fast as propriety would allow- Bruce smiled at Tim. “Well done.”

His son suddenly looked torn between guilt and sympathetic embarrassment. “I _did not_ expect her to get that flummoxed or I would have given her the assignment in private.”

“You can’t always predict such things.” Bruce reminded his son. He glanced at the hall to make sure everyone else had moved on. They had. He looked at Tim again. 

“So what was that about earlier? What’s going on?”

“Oh, no.” Tim raised a hand to stop the line of questioning. “This one is completely on Dick. He can be the one to fill you in. I already did my part to help.” He made a sideways slashing motion with his hand. “I’m out.”

He started heading for the door. “I have an enterprise to run. I have four more meetings today, an interview to discuss W.E.’s commitment to deterring climate change, and I need to text Jason about his project. Enjoy the rest of your day!” The final part was called out as he left the room. He made it down the hallway almost as quickly as Ms Vance had earlier. 

Bruce was torn between amusement, confusion, and mild concern. At least he knew Dick and Damian were alright. If they’d been in any serious trouble, Tim would have told him. Between Jason’s laughter when he heard whatever was going on and Tim’s response upon being asked after it, Bruce gathered that Dick and Damian had done something he wasn’t going to be happy with. 

When he arrived home, Alfred and Damian were no where to be seen. Not that he was able to look around much, because Dick and Jason were there. They appeared to have been waiting for their father. The greeting was a little too enthusiastic. 

“Hey! How’s the best dad in the world been today?” Dick asked brightly. 

Jason scoffed at his big brother. “Yeah, _that_ wasn’t suspicious at all. Almost as cool as letting Damian text Timbers right in the middle of a meeting _that Dad was attending_.” He shook his head, amused at Dick’s guilelessness with their father. 

Bruce got caught on the word ‘dad’ -especially from his second son- before he realized Dick was being cute and Jason was likely covering his brother by trying to lighten their father’s mood. As much as he loved it when they called him 'dad', he couldn’t get caught on the detail when something was clearly going on with his kids.

He fixed his eldest with a stern look. “Dick, what’s going on?”

Dick dropped any pretense. He didn’t look terribly concerned or nervous though. “Okay well there’s some really good news, and regular good news, and some bad news, and some really bad news. So, the really _good_ news is that Damian got through the entire birthday party without attacking or threatening any of the other kids or their parents. That’s great right?” He smiled and looked from Bruce to Jason.

“Well, he did _insult_ a few of them.” Jason pointed out. He offered an unperturbed shrug when Dick shot him a look. “Fortunately it sounds like it went over the kids’ heads. Their parents weren’t happy, but Dick and Roy pulled the ‘behavioral problems’ card and they showed some sympathy. So you shouldn’t get too many complaints.”

Dick arched a brow at his brother. “Is this you helping me right now?”

Jason pulled a face. “Well what kind of idiot _starts_ with the really good news? You have nowhere to go from there but down.”

“That’s...” Dick paused, blinked, frowned. “...Actually a really fair point.”

Jason crossed his arms and leaned against the new tank. His gaze followed a clown fish as it made its way across the tank. “Yeah, so save the good news ‘till the end now.”

Dick nodded and turned back to Bruce with a slightly smaller, apologetic smile. “Okay, so the bad news is there was a petting zoo at Lian’s party. And, well...” He looked as his father curiously. “Have you ever seen ducks breed?”

Bruce turned to Jason. He didn’t understand where this was going and wasn’t sure if he had the patience to wait for the point to come around. 

Jason seemed to think his father wanted an explanation on duck breeding, because that’s what he gave him. “Basically, the males do their thing whether the females like it or not. They pin them down by their heads and sit on top of them. They often rip the feathers out of their heads trying to keep them still. Its actually really violent and insane to allow at a kid’s birthday party. If I were you I’d consider suing.” 

He frowned and clarified. “The petting zoo, not Roy, of course. He didn’t know anything about duck mating or that they’d bring animals that might breed during the party. They had really good reviews.”

Bruce pinched his nose. He was starting to get a headache. He understood Jason's point though; there had been a traumatic experience at the petting zoo. Such childhood traumas were how supervillians were made, and his youngest son was always ready to tip that direction anyway. Add his love of animals to it and he thought the concern wasn’t that extreme. Still, he assumed it was something still on the right side of the fine moral line vigilantes walked on, or his sons would have cut to the point sooner.

“Damian isn’t planning something to put an end to all petting zoos, is he?” 

“No, not at all.” Dick was quick to assure him. Then he smiled again. “So that’s good, right?”

Bruce merely stared at his eldest with an expression that told him he needed to get on with the explanation. 

Dick sighed and continued with his narrative. “So this one girl duck was really putting up a fight. The boy duck kept grabbing at her and she was struggling and quacking as loud as she could. Her head and neck were all bloody and then he pulled her eye out-”

“In front of the kids?” Bruce was definitely going to be asking Roy for the petting zoo’s information so he could write in a complaint, at the least. He still wasn’t ruling out Jason’s suggestion until he talked to Damian and Roy. Depending on the level of trauma, he might just go after them legally.

Dick gave him a look that suggested he was glad their father found that as disturbing as he did. “Yeah, can you believe they even bring the males when they do that? And you know Little D; we _had_ to save the one-eyed duck.”

Bruce still wasn’t sure if he was looking at some sort of clean-up and cover story for his youngest son challenging or even maiming a petting zoo employee. Or attempting to liberate all of their animals. Or leaping over a fence to save a duck, Robin-style. “Meaning?”

“We need to get ready for when Bat-Duck gets out of quarantine.” Jason answered before Dick could continue with his narrative. It looked like he was starting to lose patience as well. “Don’t worry, this is where some more of the good news comes in. Timbers -who for some inexplicable reason isn’t your favorite kid yet- did the research and we can put Bat-Duck in with the turkeys. We just need to add a small duck pond and add some different food to the monthly feed order.”

Bruce had made a rule stating Damian wasn’t to get any more pets without his permission first, or Alfred’s, if he wasn’t available. However, this did seem like a unique circumstance, so he decided it wasn’t that bad. They already had two cows, four turkeys, a dog, a cat, a cave full of bats, and a five hundred gallon aquarium full of fish. He could deal with a duck.

“Alright. I understand there were extenuating circumstances.” He offered his eldest a small smile and a nod. “Its fine Dick.”

Dick still looked nervous. Jason looked amused. 

“Is there something else?” Bruce already knew the answer to that. His boys’ expressions gave it away.

“Yeah, this is where the _really_ bad news comes in.” Jason clapped his brother’s shoulder. “You see, while Dick was flirting with-”

Dick frowned as he interrupted. “I wasn’t _flirting_. I was _talking_.”

Jason smirked and amended his statement. “While Dick was talking in an overtly friendly and mildly seductive fashion that in no way resembled flirting-” 

Dick rolled his eyes. “I was asking about taking the duck.”

“-In order to score the duck.” Jason explained with a nod toward his brother, as if that were the point he’d been trying to correct him on. Dick shook his head but didn’t interrupt again. “The woman who was operating the petting zoo mentioned that they could use a few less animals anyway. Apparently, they remove unwanted bird eggs before they can hatch to keep the numbers down and fix the male goats and alpacas. But get this; somehow, they didn’t realize that the rabbits would _breed like rabbits_.”

Dick nodded and took over the explanation again. “It turns out they had too many to find homes for, so they were going to sell some of them from their last couple litters for fur.”

Jason jumped in once more. “Just as a heads-up, Damian is anti fur now. If you have your grandmother’s mink stole or whatever hanging around, hide it.”

Bruce nodded. He’d ask Alfred to remove any antiques or heirlooms that included fur to the attic for safe keeping. Leather too, just in case. Considering how they had ended up with the first cow -and now, duck- he had a feeling he knew where this story was going now. “Did Damian get a rabbit?”

Jason laughed. He shoved Dick. “You tell him.”

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. “I might have let him bring home a dozen angora rabbits.” 

“So there you have the _really_ bad news.” Jason smiled. He held up a hand to stave off any reaction. “But again, Timbers has you covered. He did some research between meetings.” 

Bruce sighed. “Of course he did.”

Jason nodded and took out his phone to check the information his little brother had sent as he explained. “He says the rabbits can stay in the coop too, since we made it so big and laid out some mesh underground to prevent anything from burrowing in or out. We just have to make some amendments, like smaller nesting boxes for the rabbits and different waterers so they don't drown or crap in the coop's drinking water. Plus we need to either make the duck pond shallow enough that they can’t drown in it or make sure they can’t access it. We also need to warn Alfred that they shed.”

Alfred wouldn’t be pleased if Damian started coming into the house covered in rabbit fur. That meant they either had to make it a point that the rabbits were brushed regularly to prevent that or hire a groomer to trim them come shedding season. Assuming there was a shedding season like the turkeys’ molting season. Bruce didn’t know much about rabbits. He was pretty sure Zartanna had kept some, so he supposed he could always ask her. Although she was busy and would be likely to tease him about contacting her for his son’s pets instead of the usual dire circumstances. 

He sighed. “How much research has Tim done on the rabbits already? Do we know how much they need to eat or drink? How do we best prevent them from continuing to breed?” He hated to ask more of his second youngest, but that seemed the simplest way to make all the necessary arrangements. 

Jason smirked. Dick smiled. 

Bruce nodded. “There’s a delivery on the way, isn’t there?”

Jason laughed. “Tim sent over all the statistics already.”

Meanwhile, Dick nodded. “We already took care of everything. Food and auto waterers are on the way, along with the nesting boxes, toys, treats, and all the hardware we’ll need. The rabbits are going to be transferred to the vet tomorrow, to be spayed and neutered. Alfred will pick them up afterwards. The local nursery does Koi and goldfish ponds, and they have some shallow ones that will work for Bat-Duck. We can check them out tomorrow.”

Jason hit Dick’s arm to get his attention. “Just remind Damian that if you put any small fish in there, Bat-Duck will probably eat them.”

Dick frowned at the reminder and rubbed his arm. “We’re not building a fish pond, that’s just what the liner and filter were designed for.”

Jason stared at his big brother blandly. “You think Damian is going to look at the display ponds and not want to bring home some fish? The first time he saw a cow, what happened? The first time he saw a turkey, what happened? The first time he saw aquariums on tv, what happened? Now he saw a petting zoo for the first time, and what happened?”

Dick had to acknowledge his brother’s logic. He turned to look at Bruce, clearly unsure of how to handle the situation. 

Bruce didn’t wait for him to say anything. “We aren’t getting any more fish. I’ll talk to Damian about it.” 

And he did, the next day, when sure enough, Damian stated that he wanted to bring home some koi. 

“We just put in a five hundred gallon aquarium, that’s enough fish. Besides, this is for your duck. Is it even safe for the fish to be in the water that she’s swimming and defecating in?” Bruce thought he made a fair point when Damian’s expression suggested he didn’t have an answer to that. 

He blinked and frowned when his youngest responded by pulling out his phone and typing. “Are you texting Tim again?”

Damian’s tone suggested he thought that was a pointless question. “Well neither of _us_ know whether its safe for koi to be with a duck.”

“It doesn’t matter, that was an aside. You still aren’t getting any koi.” Bruce crossed his arms when his youngest looked put out. He was prepared to have to put his foot down when Damian’s phone chimed. 

After reading the text, the fight visibly left Damian. “Drake says its possible with a large enough pond, strong enough filtration system, and vigilant watch over the PH balance of the water. However, it still isn’t the best idea. Duck waste produces a lot of nitrogen that can poison the fish and they tend to have different plant needs. Ducks prefer something called duckweed that would crowd the fish and Bat-Duck would likely eat the plants intended for the koi pond.

“So that’s a no on the koi, then. I don’t want to buy fish only to kill them.” Damian put his phone away and continued perusing the pond liners. He pointed to one. “I think this one would be sufficient for Bat-Duck. What about you, Father?”

Bruce wasn’t sure whether to laugh or scold. He was glad the koi argument had ended so swiftly but he didn’t like that Damian was behaving as though it had been his choice and not something he was denied permission for. The boy needed to learn that sometimes he simply wasn’t going to get what he wanted. That was just part of life. 

On the other hand, Bruce didn’t see the need to start an argument at the nursery when the problem had already sorted itself. He’d told Damian ‘no’ and they weren’t leaving with any koi. He supposed that was good enough for the time being. 

He looked over the pond liner his youngest was considering. It appeared larger than one duck would need, but not obscenely so. It was also shallow enough not to be a deathtrap for the rabbits and it had one of the highest UV resistance ratings of all the ones they’d seen. “I think that one will work. Take a photo of the SKU and lets arrange for it to be shipped to the Manor with any filters or plants needed.”

Bruce was pleasantly surprised to find each of his children at the Manor bright and early the next day. He knew they’d all been out patrolling the night before, so he was a little concerned that something was going on. He took a sip of his tea and greeted his children. “Not that it isn’t wonderful to see all of you here, but how concerned should I be right now?”

First, they each responded with amusement, as though their father were joking around. Then they each realized he actually had no idea why they were there and they looked confused. The younger four finally turned to Dick.

Their big brother explained. “We’re here to help with Bat-Duck’s pond installation. Damian sent a text?”

His eldest sent a questioning glance at his youngest sibling as he handed Bruce his phone. Sure enough, while Bruce had been otherwise occupied with a boxer suffering the effects of both methamphetamines and Fear Toxin the night before, Damian had used the family text chain to inform his siblings that they were having Bat-Duck’s pond delivered the next day and that he needed volunteers for manual labor. 

Apparently, they’d each decided to answer the call. 

Bruce was touched that his children had come to help, but also annoyed that Damian had asked without checking with him first. He looked at his youngest. “Damian, you need to ask before you summon all your siblings here to do your bidding. I never said we were installing the pond today, or whether I was hiring someone, or whether I thought you should do it yourself. I’m glad you are enthusiastic about your pets, but you need to start asking permission.”

“Why would you want to wait on setting it up?” Damian asked, perturbed. “And I think you’d tell me if you were hiring someone, Father.” 

He sounded more agitated as he continued. “Besides, you said you wanted me to start taking more responsibility with my pets. The rabbits are also coming home from the vet today. Isn’t ensuring that their habitat is set up appropriately before they’re ready to inhabit it the responsible thing to do?”

Each of his other children looked from their youngest brother as he finished speaking, to their father, clearly waiting for a response. Cassandra and Tim both wore neutral expressions. Jason looked overly curious and was clearly teasing Bruce. Dick was fighting not to laugh, obviously charmed by his little brother. 

“It is.” Bruce had to admit his youngest had a point, but he also needed to make sure his son understood his own point. “But you still need to talk to me before you do anything to alter the Manor or the grounds.”

Damian’s eyes narrowed. His tone was getting hostile. “You said the pasture and coop were mine.”

Bruce wasn’t going to let his son’s temper deter him. He’d mostly raised four other children already and put away thousands of criminals, he was used to being on the receiving end of some impressive glares. “I said they were your _responsibility_. That means you have to make sure they’re taken care of, not that you can add whatever you want to them. So that means no more fish or birds or rabbits unless you’ve been given permission.”

“To be fair,” Dick interrupted. “ _I_ gave him permission to bring the duck and rabbits here. That one’s on me." He spread his hands out affably. "It’s only fair that I help set up for them.”

“And the rest of us don’t need your permission to come help our brothers,” Jason added pointedly. He and Bruce were on much better terms these days, but both knew his loyalty went to his siblings first and foremost. He also didn’t like being told what he couldn’t do. He never had. 

To Jason, Bruce gave a small nod of assent. “I’m not saying you do. I’m saying Damian needs my permission before he arranges a family project to alter the Manor or grounds, or to add any more pets. I appreciate all the help you give each other and you are always welcome here, no invitation needed.”

Jason looked slightly surprised by that last statement, but he accepted it. 

Satisfied his second eldest’s concerns had been addressed, Bruce turned to Dick. “Its nice of you to take responsibility, and to stick up for your brother, but it isn’t all on you. I’d already told Damian that he had to clear all future pets and pet projects through me or Alfred.” 

He gripped his eldest son’s shoulder to soften the next remark and looked into his eyes to make sure it hit home. “You aren’t responsible for him. _I am_.”

Damian scoffed. Bruce turned to him, wondering what the fight was going to be about this time, but concern overturned his agitation at the sight of his youngest child. While he was glaring and his hands were fisted at his sides, it wasn’t only rage that was building in his eyes. He was fighting back tears. Bruce didn’t know why.

Dick didn’t seem to either. “Little D? What’s-”

“Since when am I only your responsibility?!” Damian snapped at his father. “Why shouldn’t Richard’s permission matter?! He’s the only one who ever wanted me!” Rage was definitely winning out over the hurt as he continued. “ _You_ didn’t! And Mother only wanted _you_! You can’t just decide to take him away now that you finally feel like being a father!”

Bruce had fallen off buildings and fought superpowered villains and never felt a blow quite like that. Before he could respond, Damian turned and stormed out of the room. They heard him stomp up the stairs and furiously slam his bedroom door.

Bruce and Dick turned to look at one another in stunned silence. Meanwhile, Tim stood and quickly headed out of the room, following his little brother. 

“Timmy, wait.” Dick called after his little brother. “Let me-”

“No.” Jason cut his big brother off. Explaining in Tim’s stead while he continued after their youngest sibling. “Its better if he hears from someone else right now. It’ll do more to make him see he’s really part of the family. Besides, this is Tim’s department.”

Dick frowned, as did Bruce. The first point made sense. If Damian felt that only Dick wanted him and then Dick was the one to go get him, it would only reinforce the idea. If Bruce went after him and he was still too angry, he would hold onto the thought that his father was only there out of obligation or for appearances. However, Bruce didn’t really think consolation was any one of his children’s area of expertise. They’d all had experience with it at one point or another.

“What do you mean?” Dick asked just as Bruce worked out what Jason meant and he felt that powerful, unexpected blow all over again.

Surprisingly, Jason looked and sounded sympathetic as he answered his brother. He wasn’t mad at Dick, he understood this was something his brother just couldn’t fathom. “You’ve never been unwanted, Dick. Your parents _and_ all of their friends at the circus adored you. Bruce adores you, always has. Alfred too...and Commissioner Gordon, the Justice League, the Titans, _everyone_ adores you.

“Me and Timbers had to live in your shadow for years and we _still_ fucking love you. You’ve never had reason to doubt that _any_ of us want you. Pretty much everyone who meets you loves you.” Jason offered a small smirk. “Aside from the ones you’ve put in Arkham or prison.”

“Some of them still like you,” Cassandra added. “Some even like you a lot.”

Jason nodded toward their sister. Then he turned back to Dick. “The Drakes were crap at the whole parenting thing. Bruce and I both flat out rejected Tim at first, cruelly, and even Alfred showed favoritism toward Damian over him for a while. Both you and Cass have turned on him hard in the past. He had to work with a bunch of heroes who were used to you wearing the R for years.

"If any of us have a shot at relating to Damian with this, its Tim.” Jason sat back. “When he needs love, affection, comfort, or encouragement, you’re on. When its time to address his anger issues and violent tendencies…” He tilted his head and motioned toward himself. “Then it’ll be my turn.”

Cassandra looked at their big brother and father too. “When he’s ready to talk about being raised by assassins and having to overcome that, it will be mine.”

Dick looked sad for a moment, but then he smiled gently and nodded at his brother and sister. He looked at Bruce. “I guess it really does take a village...”

Cassandra smirked. “Or a Cave.”

Jason gave a short laugh. “Or a fucking zoo.” He checked his phone. “When is Alfred due to arrive with the rabbits, anyway?”

“Another hour.” Cassandra answered after leaning over him to check the time on his phone too.

Bruce half-listened as his remaining children talked about the upcoming coop upgrades. He was glad they had each other, but he was worried about the two upstairs. Then they suddenly heard Damian yelling through the ceiling from his bedroom on the floor above, followed by a loud thump.

Jason cut Bruce off at the door. “No, this is my area, remember?” He called back as he ran up the stairs. “Your job comes afterwards!”

Bruce frowned. As far as he was concerned, the whole thing was his job. Damian was _his_ son, _his_ responsibility, just as his other children were. He hadn’t been able to be there for him at first, but he was now. He was there for all of them now. 

He turned to Dick and Cassandra. 

“Don’t.” Cassandra spoke before he could even open his mouth. “We know.”

Dick crossed his arms. “We’re a family, B. That means we help each other. Not just out there, at night, when we’re facing monsters. Not just when its fun or convenient. Not just when you aren’t available. _Always_.”

He gave a small shrug as he held his father’s gaze. “Isn’t that why you brought us all together? Because we’re stronger this way?”

Bruce hated it when his kids used his own words or deeds against him.

But he loved that they felt that way.

“Jason’s right.” Dick smiled as he glanced in the direction his little brothers had run off in. “Your part comes later, after Little D’s calmed down. That’s when you can talk to him. Tell him it doesn’t matter how he got here; he’s still our family. We still love him.”

“All of us,” Cassandra added.

Bruce did love his children. All of them. He knew he wasn’t very good at saying it. He thought they knew anyway. Apparently, he’d been wrong. “I thought...it showed.” He looked apologetically at Dick and Cassandra.

“It does.” Cassandra assured him.

Dick nodded and patted his father’s back. “Little D just isn’t as sure of his place as we are. He hasn’t quite learned how to read you yet and he’s too desperate for acceptance to wait until he’s honed that skill. He needs to be told and _then_ shown.” He smiled, a little sadly. “If it makes you feel any better, I had to prove it too.”

Bruce wasn’t sure if that made him feel better or not. It was nice to hear that he might not necessarily be doing anything too wrong with Damian. It was also difficult to know that his youngest had such a hard time accepting affection and love that he even questioned Dick, one of the most loving people Bruce had ever known. He supposed it just meant he needed to work harder. 

And he would.

He joined Dick and Cassandra's conversation about unity and the growing family animal population. When Alfred returned, they helped him move the rabbits into the temporary recovery room he’d previously arranged in the garden room. A dozen rabbits didn’t look quite as demanding as Bruce had imagined. 

“Perhaps you should have lunch before undertaking your latest project?” Alfred suggested. Bruce had filled him in on his other three children’s whereabouts. He assumed the suggestion was to give them time to sort out Damian as well as make sure everyone was fed and healthy. That was something Alfred always worried after. 

Once Alfred finished preparing lunch, however, Bruce decided he should go retrieve his other children. Sitting down and eating a meal with his family would do Damian some good. And he wanted to have a moment to talk with his youngest before the boy decided his pride was worth more than his feelings and tried to avoid discussing the subject any further. 

There was no answer at Damian's door and no sounds coming from the other side. Upon entering, Bruce wasn’t surprised to find the room empty. He did wonder where his children were though. There wasn’t any sign of violence, so he assumed they decided to take the conversation elsewhere. 

He passed a window when moving to leave the room and in doing so, spotted his missing children. They were on the grounds, heading toward the turkey coop. He figured they must have slipped out while he and their other siblings were with Alfred in the kitchen. Considering their skill sets, it wasn’t hard for any of his kids to sneak past someone, even their father. 

After taking a moment to consider that they might need more time alone, Bruce decided the family should join them. He headed back to the kitchen. 

“How do you feel about dining alfresco this afternoon?” He motioned outside. “Jason, Tim, and Damian are already starting on the coop. I’m thinking we could picnic and join them.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Master Bruce.” Alfred began packing up their lunch. Dick and Cassandra both smiled and helped him immediately.

When they made it to he coop, the other three had already started working. Jason was digging where they were going to install the pond. Tim was cutting and gluing PVC piping for the filter and the waterers. Damian was putting the new nesting boxes in place. All three turned to acknowledge the others’ arrival. 

Damian didn’t say anything. Neither did Tim. Jason stopped shovelling and approached the others, guiding Tim to come with him as he passed and calling out to Damian. “C’mon, lets grab lunch first. Your pets aren’t going anywhere.”

They all sat down and complimented Alfred on the food. It took a moment of watching him, but Bruce realized that Damian wasn’t angry. He looked slightly embarrassed, probably because he’d essentially thrown a tantrum and ran to his room. Bruce thought his reaction had been fair enough though, considering his personality, age, and their rocky relationship. He was just glad to see that whatever Tim and Jason had said to him seemed to have helped. 

Without him having to say anything, the others recognized his need to talk to Damian. Once lunch was over, Alfred left to go clean up in the kitchen and check on the rabbits. Dick joined Jason in digging, while Cassandra joined Tim in handling the plumbing. That left Bruce to help Damian with the nesting boxes and bedding, which also left them as the only ones in the indoor section of the coop. 

“Damian-”

“Its alright, Father. Drake and Todd already spoke to me. I-” Damian looked like he wasn’t sure quite how to phrase what he wanted to say. Bruce could relate. He wondered if the inability to verbally expressed one's emotions could be an inherited trait. 

“I didn’t think talking could help.” Damian continued installing the nesting boxes as he explained, apparently finding it easier while his hands -and eyes- were occupied. “I didn’t think there was anything to talk about. However, they made some compelling arguments. I think I might...try it. More often.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Bruce was, even if he hadn’t been about to address his son’s behavior, but rather his own. “But Damian, I’m sorry.” That certainly got the boy’s full attention. Sometimes Bruce was amazed at how strongly his children reacted to that word leaving his lips. 

“I wasn’t able to be there for you at first, but then...I should have been there for you from the moment I returned. I should have made as much an effort to help guide you as my son as I did my parter. I thought the one would be easier on both of us and then just bleed into the other. I thought you would see it was my way of expressing your value to me.” Bruce didn’t hesitate but he moved slowly enough for Damian to shift away if the hand he placed on his son’s back was unwanted. The boy stayed put, accepting the small show of affection.

Bruce held his son’s gaze. “I thought it was clear that I love you.”

He glanced out the door, at his other children. “I love all of you.” 

He turned back to Damian. “Despite what you might think, I didn’t get stuck with any of you. I wouldn’t have kept any of you if I didn’t want you here. I admit, at first I didn’t know what to make of you when you arrived. Your mother caught be by surprise and you were so hostile and violent, I wasn’t sure how to handle any of it. But I wouldn’t have acknowledged you as my Robin or my son if I didn’t want you to be both.”

He kneeled down so he wasn’t looming over his youngest. “I’ve heard the rumors too, but I don’t just collect strays. I have saved plenty of children over the years and they aren’t all here. Each of you are, because you’re _my_ children. I felt it the first time I worked beside each of you. It doesn’t matter how you came to be here, you’re mine.”

Damian had stood in stunned silence throughout his father’s explanation and assurance. At first he had looked marginally uncomfortable at the show of emotion. Then he looked shocked but accepting. Finally, he looked touched, even if he was clearly trying not to show it too much. His pride wouldn’t allow it. 

Bruce ignored the touch of roughness in his son’s voice when he finally spoke. “Drake said...you keep everything inside. That we have to learn how to see it anyway, even if its hard to see past the rejection others have shown us in the past. He said that you didn’t want to let him in at first either, because you were afraid you’d get another child killed. That you were afraid to get hurt again.”

Bruce smiled gently. “Tim’s right all on accounts. No surprises there, I suppose.”

That earned a hint of an eye roll. Damian’s voice was a little more even when he spoke next. “Todd said you never handled his anger well either. Even before he died and came back. He said you were afraid you’d make it worse instead of better. That you were afraid you’d make him a villain instead of a hero.”

Bruce had to hand it to himself. He’d raised some pretty astute children. “He’s right too.”

“They said the reason you seemed to keep me at a distance, the reason you were so stern about my violence, isn’t because you were disappointed or repulsed. It wasn’t because you didn’t care for me or want me here. It was because you were afraid to fail me.” Damian looked over his father’s face, clearly looking for any sign of truth or deception when he answered his next question. “Is that true as well?”

“It is.” Bruce was normally reluctant to admit to his fears, but he didn’t hesitate to answer. If it put his son at ease and made him realize he wasn’t the problem, then it was worth admitting to them. After all, realizing them had apparently helped two of his other children see that he cared, despite his mistakes. 

“I’m proud of you, Damian, for trying so hard to do what’s right when it goes against everything you were taught before you came here.” Bruce made a small huff, almost a laugh. “It practically goes against your breeding. But you try, every day, every night.” Bruce shook his head slightly. “I don’t want to be the reason you fail.”

He rubbed his son’s back to soften that comment. To ensure he understood it wasn’t a remark against him. Damian thought on it and then nodded his understanding. He had gone very still by that point. Bruce suspected they were coming to end of his threshold for such feelings. He decided to get to his final point.

“I’m sorry I let that fear get in the way of taking care of you. Of showing you that I care. I _do_ care. I’m going to try to do better in showing that, to all of you, but I’m going to need all of you to try to meet me halfway.” He made sure to catch his son’s gaze again. “When you aren’t sure what I want from you or you feel like I’m not showing what I feel enough for you to be certain, you need to tell me.”

Bruce stood and picked up the drill to continue the project. “If you can’t talk to me, then at least talk to one of your brothers or your sister. Or Alfred. They understand more than you realize and they already have their own ways of talking to me about these things. Okay?”

“Yes, Father.” Damian looked better, as though a weight had been removed from him. There was still plenty of anger in him. Bruce knew toning it down wasn’t going to be like hitting a switch. But at least his son was finally starting to realize that he wasn’t alone in trying to tame it. 

Bruce realized that too. When Damian had just needed affection, love, and perseverance, Dick had been there for it. When he needed someone to understand that he felt unwanted and what exactly that felt like, Tim had been there. When he needed someone to understand how angry he was and how hard it was not to let that bloom into violence, Jason had been there. Alfred and Cassandra had already made it clear they would be there for the boy as well. Just as they were there for each other. 

The fact that they all arrived in less than ten hours notice to help their little brother basically turn his turkey coop (that they’d all helped design and build) into his own petting zoo was proof of that. The fact that Damian texted Tim whenever he needed information was further proof. As was the fact that Tim had been there to back Jason during his big presentation. And the fact that Jason had left one of the most exciting meetings of his career to help Dick out. Not to mention all of the other little ways they showed support for one another. 

Bruce thought that maybe he was foolish to have been so afraid to screw up with his kids to begin with. He had to be doing something right if they all turned out so great. 

The Wayne Family Petting Zoo -according to the sign Dick had produced from somewhere- had been finished over the course of one day. Bruce and Alfred helped Damian move each of his rabbits, who had recovered from their anesthesia, into their new home the following day. As Damian started naming them, Bruce put the same effort into remembering them as he did the details of an important case or his children’s medical history. 

Over the next few days, if Damian asked after a specific pet or commented on one, Bruce always knew which one he was talking about. He noticed his son’s surprise the first few times and even caught him smiling as he turned around when he asked after one of his fish one day. 

Bruce also noticed that Damian seemed to be in contact Jason and Tim more often than before. Dick was still clearly his favorite brother, but he seemed to finally realize that his other brothers had some insight to offer. More importantly, he seemed to realize that just because they didn’t express it the way Dick did, didn’t mean that they loved him any less. As far as Bruce could tell, none of them had openly expressed as much, but the tone of their interactions on the family text chain, the comm lines, and any time he happened to catch them talking had definitely improved. 

Damian still had his bad moments often enough. They still needed to work on his ego and his temper. Bruce suspected he would always be something of a little shit, but there were also clear signs of improvement with his attitude. He looked to one of his brothers, when they were around, for guidance when he was about to lose it. He actually tried talking to Bruce -through his teeth and while glaring but he was still talking- when he felt he was being treated unfairly after being told he would not be accompanying Bruce on patrol one night. He did his best to listen to the explanation rather than dig in his heels on his assumption or storm out on it.

His anger seemed a little more manageable over the next several days. He seemed less quick to violence when it wasn’t warranted. Overall, whether it was the talk with him or his siblings, the new understanding he felt, the new pets, or any combination of them, Bruce was happy with the change. He was glad his son was finding some peace.

A couple of weeks later, Bruce was working at the Bat-Computer and Damian was training with Alfred when they heard a motorcycle arrive in the Cave. The fact that he didn’t hear any footsteps at all told Bruce it was Cassandra approaching. He turned and greeted his daughter. She was wearing her Black Bat suit and had a katana strapped to her back. 

He grew concerned when he saw the weapon. He hadn’t heard anything about ninjas or the like appearing in Gotham. Whatever the cause, she had clearly stopped by on her way to handle something. “What’s going on? Do you need to use the Bat-Computer?”

“No. Red Robin and Oracle have given me all the information I need.” She glanced sideways at her youngest brother, who had come closer to hear what was going on, and smirked. “But I could use another hand. Mind if I borrow Robin?”

Damian lit up in way Bruce had never seen. Dick and Tim had both taken him on patrol several times in the past (more than, in Dick’s case) but this was the first time his sister had asked him to join her on a case. Considering how much he admired her fighting prowess, it was undoubtedly a big deal to him. He turned to Bruce, his face a combination of query and barely contained excitement.

Bruce smiled. “You can go.”

“Yes!” Damian actually jumped for joy. Bruce would be copying the security footage from the Bat-Computer that evening. He wanted to keep this moment forever.

When Damian turned to Cassandra, she smiled at him, but then looked serious and held up a finger to silence him before he could start asking questions. It worked. Her little brother watched her with astute focus. 

“I am not Batman or Nightwing. I do not argue with children; I work with partners. This is my case. I talk, you listen. Yes?”

Damian nodded once. “Yes.” 

Cassandra smiled. “Good. Then leave the saber.”

Her little brother looked slightly concerned. He was used to his weapon balancing out his smaller stature and lack of superior strength. However, he propped the sheathed blade against the counter beside him without any argument or complaint.

With the grace of a ballerina and the familiarity of a samurai, Cassandra removed the katana -sheath and all- from her back, laid it out over both hands, and presented it to her brother. 

He took the offered weapon, but looked at his sister before inspecting it. “What’s this?”

“A present.” She nodded for him to check it out. 

Bruce wasn’t sure if more weapons for Damian -especially ones that could be used to sever limbs or disembowel enemies- were a good idea. He was willing to give Cassandra the benefit of the doubt though. He waited, and watched his children interact.

He quickly saw that he was right to do so. When Damian unsheathed the blade, it revealed itself as a sakabatō. While the reverse-bladed sword _could_ still be used for such bloodshed, it didn’t encourage it. In fact, it did the contrary, especially for someone as unfamiliar with it as Damian.

As the boy looked over the high quality weapon, his sister explained. 

“Being raised as an assassin, killing is like breathing. Everyone you meet, you find yourself identifying their weaknesses without meaning to.” She ran a finger over the smoothed edge of the blade as her brother turned his full attention to her words, looking surprised and moved as they struck a chord. “Learning to overcome that takes discipline and skill.” She tapped the blade and met his eyes. “This is will help you gain that skill faster than the saber.”

Damian was all about gaining skill. The faster the better. His sister had presented the notion of not killing in such a way that he felt honored, guided, and _trusted_ rather than like he was being lectured or scolded, or told he needed to change an aspect of himself that was viewed as a flaw. Bruce couldn’t help but smile when his youngest looked at Cassandra with reverence as he nodded. He looked amazed. Bruce figured that was to be expected. 

It was probably one of the first times he realized someone truly understood what he struggled with every night. 

Cassandra smiled at her brother. “Now let’s go. I’ll fill you in on the way.”

She was on her bike in a second. As she started it up, Damian frowned in irritation. “I don’t have-” Before he could finish, Cassandra spun her bike around, revealing that she’d attached a sidecar to the other side. Damian smirked and was in it -sakabatō attached to his side- in a heart beat.

“I’ll have him back before sunrise.” Cassandra called out before taking off. 

Bruce didn’t doubt it. Nor did he doubt that she’d take care of her little brother, no matter what they were up against. He continued his work for the evening. 

While he was out on patrol, he encountered Red Hood and Red Robin. He was following a murder and they were tracking down a drug dealer who was either accidentally or intentionally causing people to overdose. They seemed to have the case well in hand, which wasn’t surprising. Bruce still told them to call him if they needed any backup and they told him the same. It was a brief but friendly exchange and Bruce loved that his relationship with both of them had improved enough to allow it. 

When he finally returned to the Manor in the small hours of the morning, Damian was there, talking to Alfred with the most enthusiasm Bruce had ever heard from him. He waited in the hall, listening with a grin as his son spoke.

“...And then she struck him with a Batarang and seamlessly grabbed another henchman as she turned and executed a perfect hip throw. She tossed him across the room and into three other henchmen who were coming in. It bottlenecked the door so we could take out each of the rest as they entered.”

“That does sound very exciting.” Alfred commented with a smile. He appeared to making tea. “Miss Cassandra has always had a talent for evening the odds. But tell me, how did your new weapon serve?”

“It was more than serviceable. Excellent weight and balance. It took a little adjusting, since I’ve grown accustomed to my saber...” Damian smirked. “...But naturally I was able to compensate.”

“Of course.” Alfred nodded, speaking as though that had clearly never been in question.

“Cassandra said she can come here with Richard when he arrives for our usual Batburgers luncheon and practice my swordsmanship with me, to ensure I adjust to the difference quicker.” He added the the last bit quickly, almost as an afterthought to ensure it wasn’t too obvious he was getting lessons. “She said she’d like to have lunch with Todd and Drake, or Gordon, or you. So it will still be just Richard and I at the restaurant.”

Alfred frowned lightly at the burger place being called a ‘restaurant’ but his expression quickly calmed. He actually looked pleased. “Master Dick will be happy with that arrangement. He’ll have his sister to accompany him on the long drive to and from Blüdhaven, and still have some time alone with his favorite brother.” He smiled gently. “It is always good to have him and Miss Cassandra in town.”

He glanced at Damian. “And her skill with a blade is truly something to behold. I believe you will benefit greatly from having her as a training partner.” He arranged the tea on a tray and turned from the counter. “But now I believe it is high time you went to bed, Master Damian. A growing boy needs his rest.”

He began walking toward the opposite door from where Bruce was hiding. “Come, the tea will help you calm enough for sleep after your adventure.”

Bruce poured himself a cup after they left. He was still grinning as he sipped it when Alfred returned. 

The older man smiled at him. “I believe Master Damian has developed something close to hero worship for his sister. Did you hear that she is even going to be giving him private sword lessons?”

Bruce nodded. “I did. I’m glad.” He smiled at his surrogate father. “Everyone needs a hero, after all.”

“That is true.” Alfred agreed with a soft smile as he took the cup from Bruce. “And even heroes need rest. I believe your son will be excited to tell you about his night’s adventure over breakfast. You wouldn’t want to miss that.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Bruce stood and gently gripped Alfred’s shoulder. “Thank you, Alfred. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Master Bruce.”

Bruce’s pajamas were already laid out for him and his covers had been turned down. His toothbrush even had a pea-sized blob of toothpaste waiting on it. He shook his head slightly, wondering briefly how a man who had been called emotionally constipated by some of his closest friends had ended up with a family that took such great care of him and each other. 

He didn’t dwell on it long. Between the long day, the night’s activity, and the tea Alfred had prepared, he was truly ready to get some sleep. He was happy though, which was a feeling he’d been growing more accustomed to lately. 

Another thing that was happing more and more often as of late, was that he was looking forward to the morning as much as he looked forward to the night. 

He couldn’t wait to see his family again. He couldn’t wait to see how they surprised him next. One thing he knew for sure, he knew he was going to be proud of them.

He was going to love them.


End file.
